


The New Guard of Madilson

by EverCosmicRose



Series: The New Guard of Madilson [1]
Category: The Uniques (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverCosmicRose/pseuds/EverCosmicRose
Summary: The New Guard is a rising wave of Uniques and Typics trying to save Madilson. These are the members stories.
Relationships: Jack | Quake/Hope Sage | Telepath, Katie Flynn | Kid Quick/Matt Smith | Scout, Nikki Carter | Motherboard/Chris Williams | Shardzz
Series: The New Guard of Madilson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831315
Kudos: 2





	The New Guard of Madilson

This is a test  
Once there was a kingdom named Madilson that filled with powerful beings called Uniques. The Uniques could wield all sorts of magic, from manifesting fire to moving place to place in an instant. Though, the use of magic was solely reserved for the Sages - the royal family of Madilson. Any Uniques found using magic and not of royal descent was sent to the stocks to be an example. It was not until King John and Queen Sue came to power that the ban on magic was abolished and any Unique was allowed to use magic in his or her daily life. Madilson began a new era of peaceful and prosperous under the new Sages's rule.  
Time past before the couple's eyes and soon their daughter, Princess Hope, would have to take overruling. King John and Queen Sue were warned by their advisor, James Gavin, that King Harrison of Ameristein had started to make moves to take over Madilson. A war would come soon and Harrison was gathering Uniques to help him win. Reluctantly, John and Sue decided that Hope needed to find a suitor soon. In case something drastic happen, Hope would have someone to help her rule. So, for Hope's fifteenth birthday, a gala was thrown so that she could find a suitor.

While commoners and nobility alike enjoyed the party, Princess Hope and her Lady-in-waiting, Nikki, seemed to already be bored of it. They were both in the castle's garden, trying to escape from everyone.

"Why do I need a suitor? Please, Nikki, pray tell me why my parents think I need someone to help me rule! " Hope exclaimed with a huff and crossed arms. "My great-grandmother, Queen Sabeline, ruled around seven years before she got married."

"You're parents are worried. There are been talk of Ameristein attacking us, and they fear what would happen if you and Conscience were left alone..." Nikki replied with a small smile. 

Hope sighed at Nikki's answer before starting, "You're right Nikki..."

"I always am!" Nikki jokingly exclaimed with a wink. "Now, let's talk about how you have been eying Sir Micheal!"

Hope tried to hide the blush on her face with her hands. Nikki loved gossip and loved to tease Hope when it was true. Just as Hope was about to answer Nikki, a searing struck her. 

"Hope, are you alright?" Nikki rushed to help the princess bent over in pain. "What's wrong?!" 

"Something... is not... right... I'm going... to try... and reach parents..." Hope muttered in between bursts of pain. 'Mom, Dad, what's going on?' Hope tried to contact her parents through their telepathic link. 

'Harrison is attacking!' King John responded. 'He brought a whole team of Uniques with him!' 

'Sweetie, you need to run,' Queen Sue added on. 'Go find Conscience and leave with Nikki to somewhere safe!

'No! I'm not leaving you!' Hope screamed in her head. 'I refuse to!" 

'Sweetie, if we fail, someone needs to be there for our people,' John said firmly. 'We love you and you're sister very much...' 

'...And we're so proud of you two!' Sue continued. 

"No!" Hope screamed as she felt the familiar presences leave her mind. Hope was in shock with everything that was happening, but she did not have much time to think about it. "Nikki... we need to... fine Conscience... and leave..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Welcome to my second ever fanfic of The Uniques! This fic will update randomly due to my busy schedule.


End file.
